


Random Deaging Fanfic Starts

by StarWarsGuy37 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, deaged!Luke, more fandoms to come as I add fanfic starts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarWarsGuy37
Summary: Random fanfic starts about characters being deaged. Make sure to say if you like an idea and want it to become a full length fanfic!





	Random Deaging Fanfic Starts

**Author's Note:**

> So I was playing Battlefront 2 (Great game), which came out very recently, and this just popped into my head. I'm debating whether or not I'll make one on the characters of the campain or not, but I'm considering. Also, I took a lot of liberties with the Falcon's layout and R2-D2's abilities, so keep in mind it probably isn't the most accurate, but I try to stay on target. Anyway, hope you like this random fic start!
> 
> Disclaimer: I by no means own Star Wars, Disney does.

Luke sat up and yawned. There was no real sense of time in space, but he assumed it was about morning. He hopped off his small cot, stretching. There was obviously something up, considering he was able to sit on his cot while his feet were touching the floor, but he was too groggy to notice. The first thing he did was turn on his domed shaped astromech, R2-D2, completely oblivious to the fact that they were about the same height. The droid beeped a few times as it regained its senses, and whistled when done. Luke smiled at him, and, it was at this moment he realized something was wrong.

“Artoo, why are you so much taller than usual?” Luke asked, puzzled.

Artoo beeped back in response, just as confused as Luke. 

He walked over to the tiny mirror in the small room.

“What the!?” he exclaimed, “Why am I a six year old again!?”

Artoo beeped worriedly, and Luke turned around.

“I don’t know, nothing weird happened last night,” Luke said, pondering the day before. “Wait, come to think about, a stormtrooper did clip me yesterday in the supply run. Must have been a faulty rifle.”

R2-D2 chirped and whistled in agreement.

“Maybe someone is awake to help me,” Luke told his metallic companion. They walked outside Luke’s room and towards the cockpit, knowing that was where Han would go first. Sure enough, they found Han lounging in a chair, asleep.

“Han,” Luke whispered. 

No reply

“Han!” Luke whispered, a bit more urgently.

“mumph… Kessel Run… 12 parsecs,” Han mumbled in his sleep, stirring in his sleep, but not waking.

‘Wow,’ Luke thought wryly, ‘he has an inflated ego even in his sleep.’

He walked towards the smuggler and shook him a bit. “Han! Wake up!”

“Huh, what?” Han suddenly jolted up, and looked down at Luke. “Who are you?”

“It’s me, Luke Skywalker,” Luke answered.

“Yeah, and I’m Jabba the Hutt,” Han replied, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

“No, it’s me, right Artoo?” He looked at his faithful droid. R2-D2 whistled in confirmation.

“That doesn’t confirm anything,” Han insisted stubbornly, “We can’t speak droid!”

“Do you need a bio-scan or something?” Luke asked impatiently.

“Can you do that?” Han asked, directing the question towards R2-D2, who, in turn, beeped, and emit a blue laser scanner, swept it over Luke once, and projected the results. Han examined it closely, and then looked at Luke in disbelief.

“Luke!?” he exclaimed, “What happened?”

“Well, you see, I- what?” he asked, noticing Han’s weird expression.

Han couldn’t hold it in and began to laugh at him.

“How is this funny!?” Luke asked, exasperated.

“You're just so short,” Han explained, still laughing. He stood up, making Luke realize just how small he was.

“Oh,” Luke said.

Han noticed his crestfallen face and stopped laughing.

“Ah, don't worry about it,” he said, “we’ll meet up with the rest of the Alliance, and they will hopefully fix you up.”

Luke sighed. “Well, okay, I guess.”

They stood in silence for a moment, both thinking. 

“Hey, Han, is anyone else awake?” Luke inquired.

“Not that I know of.”

“Okay, do you have anything to eat?”

Han snorted indignantly. “Of course I do, only a fool wouldn’t bring food into space.”

Luke raised an eyebrow, which caused Han to reconsider his word choice.

“Okay, so maybe I don’t have the cleanest track record, but even I’m not that stupid.”

Luke shrugged. “Whatever,” he said. 

They walked into the large room where the holo-table and good was located. Unfortunately, all they had was rations that they had gotten a week ago. 

“We need to get more supplies,” Luke said as he gnawed on a ration bar. Han nodded.

“Yeah, we do,” Han replied, looking at him curiously. Luke couldn’t really blame him, of course. It’s not everyday someone is deaged, after all. Luke fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Raw rawr,” Chewbacca walked in.

“Mornin’ Chewy,” Han greeted. The wookiee growled in response, then looked at Luke and cocked his head in confusion. Han looked at Luke, and then back to Chewbacca.

“Go get the princess and power on C-3P0. I seriously doubt Luke wants to explain more than one more time,” he directed.

Chewbacca still looked confused, but went to do as he was told. Luke sighed in relief.

“Thanks, Han,” he said.

“Don’t mention it, kid,” Han said, “I just can’t wait to see Leia’s face.”

\-------------

Leia’s face, apparently, was not one of shock, but one of amusement.

“Your so short and cute,” Leia said as she held Luke in her hands, which made him very uncomfortable.

“Cumon’ Leia, not you too!” Luke exclaimed as he struggled in her arms. She set him down.

“I’m sorry, Luke, you’re right. This is serious. Please, tell us the whole story,” she said, regaining her composure.

So Luke told them what had happened that morning, and about his suspicions on how it happened, which he had not told Han yet. When he finished, Leia asked,

“So how are we going to cure you?”

“Well,” Luke said, glancing at Solo, who was leaning casually in his chair, “Han suggested we meet up with the main Alliance fleet, and they might have a cure. But, first we need to get supplies in the market.”

“And where are we?” Leia asked.

“Naboo.”

“Naboo? Are you crazy, Luke!?” Leia exclaimed, and Luke flinched from the sudden outburst. Picking up on his distress, Leia calmed down. A little.

“Luke, Naboo is infested with stormtroopers. How would we even be able to set foot on the planet?” 

Luke looked down, twiddling with his fingers. He said something, but all Leia heard was mumbles.

“Luke had an idea he told me that could work with the present situation,” Han explained, “we go in disguised.”

“Disguised?” Leia asked, though already begining to get an idea of what he was about to say.

Luke cleared his throat. “We go in disguised as mother, father, and son. No one will notice us!”

Leia almost fainted at the thought.


End file.
